deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2 Survivors
Just reminding people that you can change the link color using a special link. Sometimes the links are crazy hard to see on certain backgrounds.. so this helps. - Ash Crimson 20:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) AI I saw the video on Danni's talk page. And the survivor AI is crazy awsome. Like i saw the survivors pwning zombies with a punch. i have a feeling you won't have to baby survivors in dead rising 2, although i still hope you can hold hands. I also hope you can still use waypoints, cuz alot of gameplay videos that also have survivors. I don't see people planting waypoints. KSR 20:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks In Case Zero you can use Waypoints so you must be able to in DR2 :/ CrackLawliet 20:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Survivor pics Heads up, I have uploaded/will be uploading survivor mini pics to my page sooo others can obtain those pics for this page. Just an FYI. --Mistertrouble189 22:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Death cutscenes when a zombie kills a survivor, there is no death scene for it...they just die with the message telling me they are dead, no cutscene. I've seen videos on youtube showing some death scenes but how do u get them? NT92 16:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) How do you get the death scenes? If the survivors in question were from videos showing the opening outbreak, they're the only ones who die without a death scene. They're only there to die. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No, im talking about random survivors that can be rescued. Like in DR1, if a survivor was killed a small cutscene would play showing the zombies killing them. This doesn't happen in DR2, but ive seen some videos showing it. I've read somwhere that they only play at certain locations NT92 15:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know a way to get the survivor death scenes, so that they become Undead. I've seen video's of Denyce dying but is she the only one it works with? I've let survivors die but they just don't play. WTF!! NT92 23:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Kristin Harris Heads up, Kristin Harris is in here twice. Ok, I fixed it. Sumtaedium 20:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The problem with the notebook pictures I think we should use ingame screenshots for some of the survivors instead of the notebook pictures, due to the fact some of them have errors ranging from minor (Carlos wearing sunglasses, Kenneth wearing a blue shirt.) to downright incorrect (Cameron and Richard being major offendors). --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 17:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I put that under the expand template when I finished the page. Some of us have the pc edition, we can get them easily. Sumtaedium 21:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) The notebook photos are placeholders until we get better pictures. --Mistertrouble189 04:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) 8 survivor limit Assuming this also includes pshycopaths, I've had a maximum 11 on the map at one time NT92 23:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC)